pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
A Mute Dancer Is Our New Teammate! Cure Soul Is Born!
A Mute Dancer Is Our New Teammate! Cure Soul Is Born! is the fifth episode of Gaming Pretty Cure. Major Events * Chara debuts in this episode. * Francesca transforms into Cure Soul for the first time. * Francesca uses "Soulful Beat!" for the first time. * Sarah Coulson reveals herself as Saria, the Sage of Forest, to Sandra. * The Elemental Princesses learn Cure Keyblade's identity. Synopsis The episode begins as Sandra is stretching before her dance class. Suddenly, Sarah, the young pianist, appears behind her and taps her shoulder. Summoning her over by the piano, she tells her that even if Naavi still doesn't believe in her, she always has from the start, and that even if she is sarcastic, she can see inside her heart and tell instantly that she has what it takes to be a Cure. Sarah then tells her the reason they're talking: she could sense the presence of another Cure somewhere in Silverwinds Dance School, and the presence appears to have come from a rather gifted ballerina. Before Sandra can ask more, other students come in, making her go back to the barre. As she does so, she notices a young girl being dropped off with her mother apologizing for being late. The girl gets to the barre behind her. She introduces herself to Sandra, saying her name is Francesca. Sandra, trying to be polite, introduces herself too. However, Francesca doesn't really say much, if anything. During class, Sandra is quite impressed by Francesca's dancing ability. The Elemental Princesses are also impressed, with Marilyn, their leader, asking her to stay about half an hour every day to get special lessons from them. Francesca says she might not be able to due to money problems with her family but says she'll still ask her mother. Sarah tells Sandra that Francesca might be the one she was talking about, if the Elemental Princesses could see such potential in her as a dancer. The next day, Sandra encounters Francesca and learns that she, too, is a Silver Star student along with her brother, and that even when she isn't in the studio she's a girl of few words, if any. At lunch, Sandra and Aubrey sit with them; her brother, Arthur, is agitated at first but calms down after Francesca says she knows them. When Sandra asks why Francesca doesn’t talk much, Arthur explains the reason: something happened when Francesca was about 2 that shut down her vocal cords, and she hasn't recovered since and had been bullied by both teachers and students at their old school because of the way she communicates. Having received permission from her mother, Francesca has her first special lesson at the Silverwinds Dance School under the Elemental Princesses later that day, with Ally teaching her a solo he'd choreographed himself. As Francesca compliments him on his extraordinary choreographing skills, she inadvertently slips up and calls him by his real first name, which embarrasses and agitates him and causes Sarah to mess up an improvised piece she was playing on the piano following the solo. Sensing Ally getting upset fast, Marilyn yells for Sarah to play "Waltz of the Flowers" to calm him down. Ally apologizes and explains that he's a fan of Downton Abbey and has felt embarrassed about his real first name ever since he'd been traumatized by that one incident during the fourth season involving a character on the show with his name, preferring to go by "Ally" ever since. Francesca tells him, in rather simple terms, "Don't mention it. I too am a victim of trauma." Almost at that moment, Sandra returns, having left her day's homework in the lockers by accident. Sandra apologizes for walking in on their practice, and Sarah gets up from the piano and assures her she didn't interrupt anything. Just then, a mysterious girl appears and introduces herself as Chara. Naavi feels a evil presence from her and informs Sandra about it. Sarah, also feeling the presence, says this is a private lesson and tells her to leave. Chara obliges her, but as the Elemental Princesses are about to pick up where they had left off, a Mayhem appears. Being the only known Cure present, Sandra grumbles before transforming to fight the Mayhem but is outmatched by its quick reflexes, knocking her back into a mirror. Trivia * The music that plays at the start of the episode is the third movement of J.S. Bach's "Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 in F major", with an ocarina playing the clarino's part; when Sandra is playing the piano for Francesca's performance, the music is from Act I of Coppelia. * The solo Ally choreographed and teaches Francesca is performed to the first movement of J.S. Bach's "Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 in F major". * Ally Green is revealed to hate his real first name to the point of getting upset whenever someone calls him by his real name, Alex, and having to subsequently listen to a short segment of "Waltz of the Flowers" to calm down from that. * The biggest word uttered by Francesca in this episode is "choreography". Category:Episodes